A Wish For Something More
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: Songfic zu dem Lied "A Wish For Something More" von Amy MacDonald. Lily und James haben sich seit Anfang des schuljahres angefreundet. Das an sich wäre nicht das Problem... doch Lily hat Gefühle für James entwickelt...


Songfic – A Wish for Something more – Amy MacDonald – Lily/James

Disclaimer: Die Zaubererwelt gehört der wundervollen Jo Rowling,

und ich würde mir niemals anmaßen, sie als meine zu verkaufen.

Ich leih sie mir nur aus.

Und die Charaktere.

Ach ja...! Und Das Lied  
"A Wish For Something More", das der ebenso grandiosen  
Amy MacDonald gehört.

Author's Note:

Hey! Das hier sit meine erste Songfic...

Please, Read & Review ^^

_Oh the sun is shining far too bright  
For it to still be night  
Oh the air feels so cold  
So cold and old  
How can it be light_

Lily blinzelte dem Licht entgegen. Warum war es schon so hell?

Sie erinnerte sich daran, nicht schlafen zu können, und zum Astronomieturm gegangen zu sein. Hier konnte sie immer gut nachdenken.

Und sie hatte etwas zum nachdenken.

James Potter.

Sie waren sich nun schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres näher gekommen...

Seit er ihr gesagt hatte, er würde sie nicht mehr belästigen.

Sie waren beide Schulsprecher und er hatte erklärt, er wolle das nicht schwerer für sie beide machen, als nötig.

Er hatte gesagt, er wolle versuchen... ein Freund für sie zu sein. Weil er sie wirklich mochte.

Seit dem waren sie sich näher gekommen...

Und ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte war er ihr bester Freund geworden.

Doch sie hatte gestern Nacht darüber nachdenken müssen... Über ihre Beziehung zu James Potter.

Über ihre rein platonisch freundschaftliche Beziehung zu James Potter.

Sie erinnerte sich, mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen zu sein...

Anscheinend war sie eingeschlafen. Noch ein Weile blieb sie dort an die Mauer gelehnt sitzen, sah der Sonne beim aufgehen zu.

Langsam streckte Lily sich und ging wieder in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Entgegen kamen ihr die Marauder. Sirius, Remus, Peter...

"Hey! Wo ist James?"

„Er wartet auf dich im Gemeinschaftsraum! Er sagte irgendwas von...einer Nachricht von Dumbledore, glaub ich.", erwiderte Sirius gelassen. Aber... Irgendwas war anders an ihm, seit Lily mit James befreundet war. Sein Blick wirkte auf Lily kühler... Aber wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das nur ein.

„Okay, danke. Ich geh gleich zu ihm." Lily lief ein wenig schneller zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht war es ja etwas Wichtiges?

Als sie dort ankam sah sie James in einem Sessel sitzen. Er sah in Richtung Fenster, doch er schien nicht wirklich zu sehen. Woran er wohl dachte?

„James. Sirius hat gesagt, du wartest auf mich!"

„Hm? Was?" Er sah schnell auf.

„Ah! Lily! Da bist du ja!" Er lächelte sie strahlend an.

„Dumbledore?"

„Was? Ach so, ja...War nicht so wichtig. Aber ich wollte am besten sofort mit dir darüber sprechen. Hast du etwas länger Zeit? Dann können wir gleich mit der Planung beginnen."

„Klar... Wollen wir raus gehen? Es ist so eine schöner Tag!" Genau genommen wusste Lily überhaupt nicht, wie es draußen aussah. Sie wusste nur, dass es einigermaßen warm geworden war, während sie der Sonne beim aufgehen zugesehen hatte.

_  
Oh let's take a walk outside  
See the world through each other's eyes  
I wish I was your only one  
I think you're beautiful but your hair is a mess  
And your shoes are untied, but that's what I love best_

Als die beiden draußen waren sah Lily ihn an. James hatte das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen gehoben und genoss die Wärme. Er sah umwerfend aus. Wie hatte sie das nie bemerken können? Wieso hatte sie es erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war?

Er hatte gesagt, dass er ein Freund für sie sein wollte. Dass er sie als Freundin wollte. _Eine_ Freundin. Nicht _seine_ Freundin. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass er das jetzt so sah... Jetzt, wo sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte...

Und dass er das auch so gemeint hatte, daran war kein Zweifel. Er traf sich quasi jede Woche mit einer anderen. Er scherzte immer, dass er nach den Jahren, in denen er nur ihr hinterhergelaufen war, Nachholbedarf hatte. Sie versuchte dann immer möglichst frei zu lachen, während ihr der Gedanke von ihm mit einer anderen doch ins Herz schnitt...

_  
__And I, I wish I was the one  
You lonely, lonely son  
And you looked at me that way  
I wish for long lingering glances  
Fairytale romances every single day  
And you look at me and say  
I'm your best friend every day  
But I wish for something, wish for something more  
Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend  
How I wish for something, wish for something more_

Lily versuchte ihm zuzuhören. Er sagte etwas über die Professoren Dumbledore und Beery, und irgendwas mit einer Weihnachtsaufführung. Doch statt wirklich auf seine Worte zu achten hörte sie nur auf den Klang seiner Stimme... Starrte auf seine Lippen, seine wunderschönen braunen Augen, die von langen Wimpern gerahmt wurden...

__

_Oh the grass is so green  
But I can't see anything, past your eyes  
I'm fixated on your smile  
Your cherry lips make life worthwhile  
_

"...denkst du, Lily? Lily?", unterbrach James grinsend ihre Gedanken.

„Hm? Was?", fragte Lily nach.

„Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Ich rede mir hier.. den Mund fusselig, und du hörst gar nicht zu!", warf er ihr lachend vor.

„Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken...?", fragte er noch einmal. Diesmal mit einem fast nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bei dir.", wollte Lily sagen. Wollte, dass sie es früher bemerkt hätte. Wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, und dann ein glückliches „bis an ihr Lebensende" mit ihm verbringen.

Doch es kam nichts. Sie würde alles kaputt machen, wenn sie ihm das jetzt sagen würde...

_I'm thinking these things  
What I'm trying to say is  
Life gets in my way  
Every single day_

Also sah sie ihm einfach nur weiter in die Augen. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas und während sie sich so anstarrten liefen all die Dinge, die ihr auf dem Astronomieturm, und auch eben durch den Kopf gegangen waren, noch einmal in einer Dauerschleife ab.

__

_And I, I wish I was the one  
You lonely, lonely son  
And you looked at me that way  
I wish for long lingering glances  
Fairytale romances every single day  
And you look at me and say  
I'm your best friend every day  
But I wish for something, wish for something more  
Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend  
How I wish for something, wish for something more_

James und Lily sahen sich eine Ewigkeit lang nur an. Jedenfalls kam es Lily so vor.

Dann wurden sie von einem plötzlichen Regenschauer überrascht. Lily konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie sah ihn einfach weiter an, doch er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Als wüsste er was sie hatte sagen wollen. Als wolle er nichts dazu sagen. Als wüsste er nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.__

_Now the sun is fading and the rain is coming down  
And I'm looking at your face but you're looking at the ground  
I see diamonds in your dreams I see pearls around your neck  
I see everything that's beautiful, everything that's beautiful_

Lily liefen Tränen am Gesicht herab, und sie war froh um den Regen. Niemand würde ihre Tränen sehen.__

_I wish I was the one  
You lonely, lonely son  
And you looked at me that way  
I wish for long lingering glances  
Fairytale romances every single day  
And you look at me and say  
I'm your best friend every day  
But I wish for something, wish for something more  
Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend  
How I wish for something, wish for something more_

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, aus ihrer noch frischen Freundschaft könnte mehr werden...

Aber die Möglichkeit auf eine Beziehung mit ihm, hatte sie auf ewig versaut...

Das würde wohl für immer ein Wunsch bleiben...

TBC? ... ich bin mir nicht sicher... ich würde gerne Noch etwas aus James Sicht der Dinge schreiben... Aber mir fällt kein Lied ein.

Also, liegt es an euch^^

Möglichkeiten:;

1. Ihr schickt mir Lieder, deren Text aus James' Sicht möglicherweise Sinn ergibt.

2. Ihr sagt mir, ich soll auch ohne Liedtext weiter schreiben. Einen normalen OS also, eigentlich.

3. Ich soll überhaupt nicht weiter schreiben. In dem Falle würde ich allerdings gerne wissen, ob das ist weil ihr nichts mehr von mir lesen möchtet, oder ob ihr das Ende so gut findet^^

4. Oder ich warte bis mir selbst ein geeigneter Liedtext ins Auge fällt.. Das könnte dann aber länger dauern...

Also: Es liegt in eurer Hand^^

Übersetzung – Ein Wunsch nach etwas mehr

**1. Strophe:  
**  
Oh, die Sonne scheint viel zu hell  
Als dass es noch Nacht sein könnte  
Oh, die Luft fühlt sich so kalt an  
So kalt und alt  
Wie kann es so hell sein?  
Oh, lass uns rausgehen  
Und die Welt durch die Augen des anderen sehen  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre die Einzige für dich  
Ich finde, du bist wunderschön, aber deine Haare sind das pure Chaos  
Und deine Schuhe sind nicht geschnürt, aber das liebe ich am meisten an dir

**Refrain:  
**  
Und ich, ich wünschte ich wäre die Eine  
Du einsamer, einsamer Sohn  
Und du schaust mich auf diese Art an  
Ich wünsche mir innige Blicke  
Märchenhafte Romanzen, jeden einzelnen Tag  
Und du schaust mich an und sagst:  
„Ich bin immer dein bester Freund."  
Aber ich wünsche mir etwas, wünsche mir etwas mehr  
Oh, ich liebe dich als einen Freund, aber machen wir uns nichts vor  
Ich wünsche mir etwas, wünsche mir etwas mehr

**2. Strophe:  
**  
Oh, das Gras ist so grün  
Aber ich kann nichts außer deinen Augen sehen  
Ich bin auf dein Lächeln fixiert  
Deine kirschroten Lippen machen das Leben lebenswert  
Ich denke diese Sachen  
Was ich versuche zu sagen, ist  
Das Leben macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung  
Jeden einzelnen Tag

**Refrain:  
**  
Und ich, ich wünschte ich wäre die Eine  
Du einsamer, einsamer Sohn  
Und du schaust mich auf diese Art an  
Ich wünsche mir innige Blicke  
Märchenhafte Romanzen, jeden einzelnen Tag  
Und du schaust mich an und sagst:  
„Ich bin immer dein bester Freund."  
Aber ich wünsche mir etwas, wünsche mir etwas mehr  
Oh, ich liebe dich als einen Freund, aber machen wir uns nichts vor  
Ich wünsche mir etwas, wünsche mir etwas mehr

**3. Strophe:  
**  
Nun geht die Sonne unter und der Regen fällt  
Und ich schaue in dein Gesicht, aber du starrst auf den Boden  
Ich sehe Diamanten in deinen Träumen, ich sehe Perlen um deinen Nacken  
Ich sehe alles was wunderschön ist, alles was wunderschön ist

Refrain:

Und ich, ich wünschte ich wäre die Eine  
Du einsamer, einsamer Sohn  
Und du schaust mich auf diese Art an  
Ich wünsche mir innige Blicke  
Märchenhafte Romanzen, jeden einzelnen Tag  
Und du schaust mich an und sagst:  
„Ich bin immer dein bester Freund."  
Aber ich wünsche mir etwas, wünsche mir etwas mehr  
Oh, ich liebe dich als einen Freund, aber machen wir uns nichts vor  
Ich wünsche mir etwas, wünsche mir etwas mehr


End file.
